1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of slide chart-type devices, and more particularly, to a circular slide chart that is designed to provide assistance to the user in resolving interpersonal relationship issues.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of circular slide chart-type devices have been patented for performing mathematical calculations or providing various types of information. None of these devices, however, possesses the unique configuration of the present invention, nor are they designed to convey information concerning interpersonal relationships. These devices are discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,312,797 (Mayer, 1919) describes a circular calculator comprising a front plate and two moveable discs, wherein the front plate has a window, through which a number from the first disc is visible. Each of the two discs has on its face a series of numbers arranged circumferentially. The first disc (which lies directly beneath the front plate) has an operating handle or tab and a small notch or window through which a number (from the second or bottom disc) can be viewed. The angular movement of the first disc is limited by two stops. The device has a washer that serves as a bearing around which the discs rotate. Surrounding this washer is a spacing washer, the purpose of which is to prevent frictional contact between the two moveable discs and to allow one disc to be rotated independently of the other. The purpose of this device is to perform mathematical calculations.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,971 (Rochlus, 1933) discloses a model selector and style indicator. The device is intended to be used in connection with men's tailoring, and it is comprised of a base, two rotating discs or dials (one carrying data on waist measurements and style group classifications and the other carrying data on chest measurements), and a top cover. The waist dial has a handle and sits directly on top of the base. The chest dial also has a handle and is situated between the waist dial and the top cover. The top cover has three sight windows through which the waist measurement, chest measurement and style group classification can be viewed. The chest dial, which sits on top of the waist dial, has a plurality of particularly arranged openings that allow the data from the waist dial to be visible through the sight windows on the top cover.
U.S. Pat. No. D138,224 (Golub et al., 1943) is a design patent that covers a tax calculator that appears to be comprised of four rotating discs and a central base, with two rotating discs on either side of the base. Each of the four discs has windows through which data from the underlying disc or base can be viewed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,780 (Stewart et al., 1965) provides a calculator for displaying the inter-relationship of a plurality of periodically varying factors when taken from a selected point of reference. In particular, this device was intended to be used to provide data on the inter-relationship between three biorhythm cycles, namely, a 23-day cycle that affects physical strength and endurance, a 28-day cycle that impacts feelings and creativity, and a 33-day cycle that relates to mental acuity. Presumably, if the high points of all three cycles coincide, the user of the device would conclude that his or her mental and physical alertness are at their peak; conversely, if the low points of these cycles coincide, the individual would conclude that strenuous activity should be avoided or extra alertness exercised. The device comprises an opaque base member, two transparent or translucent overlay discs, each of which has a radially extending tab and central hole, and a fan-shaped cursor made of an opaque material. The cursor comprises a window and transparent material overlying the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,389 (Yelverton, 1974) describes a mechanical calculator designed to assist pilots in conducting area navigation computations. The device comprises a front plate with two windows, two rotatable discs (a course plate and an azimuth plate), a base plate, a third rotatable disc (distance plat) on the reverse side of the base plate, an interchangeable course card, and a removable back plate. The front plate, base plate, course card and back plate each has one or two windows so that the values of the underlying discs or plate (on either side of the base plate) are visible through such windows. On one side of the base plate, the course plate (which lies on top of the azimuth plate) is smaller in diameter than the azimuth plate, which allows the azimuth plate values to be visible through the front plate window. On the reverse side of the base plate, the back plate is smaller in diameter than the course card, which in turn is smaller in diameter than the distance plate. The relative sizes of the discs allow values from the distance plate and course card to be visible through the back plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,068 (Simon, 1979) discloses an improvement to a circular slide rule. The improvement comprises a plurality of separating spacer elements positioned between the rotatable discs. The purpose of the separating spacer elements is to allow one rotatable disc to be moved independent of the other discs. The spacer elements are not rotatable and are secured either by protruding arms that are joined together and locked to the base of the device or by at least one protuberance that extends from the hole in the center of the spacer element and that mates with a slot in the central hub.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,326 (Kandpal, 1980) covers a circular disc calculator for use in computing product investment returns. The device comprises six concentrically arranged rotatable discs. Four of the six discs have one or more windows so that information from the immediately underlying disc is visible through the overlying disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,458 (Brody, 1981) provides a device for selecting race horse winners. The device comprises three rotatable discs, each one smaller in diameter than the underling disc, a backing plate, and a front cover with apertures. Each of the three movable discs comprises a positioning arm, which is preferably comprised of a transparent plastic material so as not to conceal information on the underlying disc. The discs are preferably formed of a thin, flexible paper, plastic or similar material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,822 (Betzko, 1986) describes a device for determining source, maintenance and recoverability (SMR) codes for component items in a parts inventory for military equipment. The device comprises a central plate with a rotatable disc on either side. Each disc has two apertures through which information on the central plate can be viewed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,070 (Merkh, 1986) discloses a device for converting binary numerals to decimal numerals. The device comprises a top piece, a bottom piece, a plurality of concentrically sized rotatable discs, and a plurality of rectangular-shaped, low-friction, transparent plastic sheets. The transparent plastic sheets separate the rotatable discs from each other and allow each disc to move independently of the others. The top and bottom pieces and plastic sheets are indented to allow the concentric peripheries of the disc to be viewed by the user. Each disc, as well as the top piece, comprises apertures that allow information from the underlying disc to be viewed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,651 (Landtroop, 2001) covers a device for selecting musical instrument strings. The device comprises a plurality of concentrically sized discs, each of which has one or more aperture(s) through which information from the immediately underlying disc can be viewed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,762 (Bromberg et al., 2002) and U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2003/0024974 (Bromberg et al.) provide a wheel calculator comprising at least one rigid, compact disc that carries reproducible information on one side and legible information on the other. The device further comprises a transparent rigid disc that also bears legible information and that can be used to perform calculations by moving the transparent disc in relation to the compact disc. If desired, the device can be pulled apart to allow the compact disc to be played. In an alternate embodiment, the compact disc is inserted into a pocket, envelope or plastic blister attached to cardboard backing, and the legible information on the disc is read through indentations or apertures in the pocket, envelope or blister.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,040 (Bradstock, 2003) describes a golf club selection calculator comprising three overlying discs, each of which bears a radial legend. The top and center discs each has one or more transparent sections to allow viewing of the information on the underlying disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,740 (Craig, 2005) discloses an apparatus for calculating time periods relating to fertility. The apparatus comprises a base circular calendar and one or more discs containing information about menstrual cycles and ovulation events. Each overlying disc is smaller in diameter than the immediately underlying disc, which allows information from the underlying discs to be read through an indented top cover. The apparatus further comprises a transparent indicator arm extending from the center of the calculator. The indictor arm is used in conjunction with the information provided on the discs to predict the possibility of pregnancy. Preferably, at least one of the discs is substantially transparent.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2004/0251301 (Niemann et al.) covers another menstrual cycle calculation device. This device comprises two discs that rotate with respect to each other. One disc provides calendar information, and the other disc provides information concerning a first and second date indicators and at least one range indicator. In one embodiment, one disc is larger in diameter than the other, and information on the periphery of the larger disc is aligned with information on the periphery of the smaller disc. In another embodiment, one of the discs is transparent, and information on the opaque disc is read through the transparent disc. In yet another embodiment, one of the discs contains one or more transparent windows, and information on the other disc is read through the disc with windows.
The present invention is distinct from the inventions discussed above both in terms of structure and purpose. Wheeled chart calculators or display devices have heretofore been used to compare numerical, pictorial, or graphic information. But to the best of the inventor's knowledge, none of these devices has been used for the purpose of providing advice of an interpersonal nature, as is the case with the present invention. Furthermore, whereas wheeled calculators have traditionally relied primarily on window openings in opaque materials to show and compare data, the present invention, while using window openings, uniquely employs two-sided information printed on an opaque band on multiple transparent disks made of flexible and transparent material sandwiched between a rigid front and back cover.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide advice on interpersonal relationships in a highly accessible, game-like format that causes the user of the device to open up communications with the person that is the object of concern. It is a further object of the present invention to condense a sufficient amount of common interpersonal problems and their suggested solutions into a device small enough and attractive enough to be of interest to the mass market. The present invention provides more than 117,000 possible problem sets, with a corresponding number of answers.